


An Anniversary to Remember

by FormidablePassion



Series: My DCJ Fics [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anniversary, Established Relationship, Implied Incest, Implied Twincest, M/M, Panty Kink, Polyamory, Worried Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-05 23:08:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12199245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FormidablePassion/pseuds/FormidablePassion
Summary: Castiel stumbles onto one of Dean's secrets.On the anniversary celebrating their relationship Dean feels bereft of the twins usual attention, leading him to worry that he is no longer what they want from a boyfriend.Jimmy and Cas show Dean how wrong he is.This was a prompt fill and this was the prompt for it:Can I get a DCJ thing? With Dean with a panty kink and the twins finding out about it and them not doing anything with it until an anniversary and Dean is absolutely flabbergasted? (can be nsfw :) )





	An Anniversary to Remember

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FPwoper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FPwoper/gifts).



> Once upon a time there was a writer with a blog who blogged or reblogged Supernatural trash and finally hit their 5000th post.  
> They were ambitious. Maybe _too_ ambitious. They took prompts to fill and then ended up going back to school full time and never filling them. 
> 
> This is the beginning of those prompts. 
> 
> (Also, this is not beta'd or edited. All mistakes are mine and will most likely not be fixed.)

Cas had found out first. One day when going to his own gmail account on their shared computer Dean’s email was already there and Cas didn’t really _mean_ to snoop. He of all people held personal privacy in the highest regards. Even among spouses. Just because you were with some did not mean that you gave up your sense of self and privacy. Everyone has secrets.

Apparently so did Dean.

He couldn’t help the email that he saw. The subject line was practically screaming at him. He really couldn’t be blamed for clicking on it before he realized what he was doing. What came after though, he will never regret.

Cas read the email. It was to someone named Cora, who ran a blog called the lingerie addict. As Cas read and scrolled he saw several different emails between them and Dean admitting to her that he really wanted to get himself some nice new panties. He was asking for suggestions on really nice ones that were within his budget. She had been incredibly understanding and sent Dean an abundance of links to explore.

Cas was going to have to send this Cora a fruit basket.

Cas lost himself digging through links that were darkened in color to show that they were already clicked. Then he explored other options. He googled for higher end panty shops only to find that they too had already been looked at on the computer. Instead of exploring on his own he decided to have Dean show him exactly what he wanted. He opened the computer history.

Disappointment flooded through him as he found that most everything was empty in the history aside from a few generic links that they all used. So Cas began to type in agent provocateur only to come up with several pages that were suggestions for the auto fill. Cas grinned and clicked away.

 

* * *

 

 

Dean had made sure that everything was perfect. Every year he tried to make it better than the previous year’s meal. This year was no exception. As he set the table and smiled, knowing that the twins would love his meal he headed up to change. He knew the twins adored seeing him dressed up, it never failed to get them riled up and always ended in the three of them in a sweaty, fucked out mess on their bed.

Or the couch.

Or the kitchen, (with dinner getting cold).

Or that one time in the hallway because Jimmy just _couldn’t_ wait to make it to the bedroom.

Dean smirked at the memories. After years together they still couldn’t get enough. He wasn’t sure how he managed to get so lucky. He wasn’t going to question it though, having two amazing (and gorgeous) men want to keep him a theirs? No questions.

Dean knew something was up when both twins restrained themselves at dinner. Neither of them ravishing him or mentioning how they should skip dinner to drag him to bed. Even if that was what Dean wanted so badly. That was usually how their anniversaries went. Cas would insist on eating at least some of everything Dean put so much effort into for their dinner. It wasn’t as if the three of them could go out in public and celebrate their anniversary.

Even though Dean could see the hunger in Jimmy’s gaze there was something else too. He just couldn’t figure it out. And it had him worried. The longer they talked about their days, casual and comfortable, like it was any other day, the more Dean worried. He knew that they were going to figure it out soon enough. They were too good for him. They didn’t need him. They didn’t _want_ him.

Right before Dean could go into a full blown panic about how he was sure that the twins were going to leave him Jimmy reached over and cupped his jaw, leaned forward and kissed him soundly.

Gasping for breath Dean asked, “What was that for?”

Jimmy smiled, “Well Dean it _is_ our anniversary. And you had a look of panic on your face.”

Cas chimed in as well, “Mind telling us what that was about?”

Dean shook his head and looked down at his empty plate. He wasn’t really aware that he had finished dinner. He looked at their plates and noticed that they were nearly done as well. He suddenly felt really stupid for the panic. He spent so much time worried about what was going on that he had missed out spending quality time with his boyfriends.

He felt his face heat in embarrassment, “It was nothing.” He stood to go take care of the plates.

“Why don’t you leave those there, babe?” Jimmy smiled at him.

“I at least want to rinse them. I don’t feel like scrubbing them later.” He moved around the table and collected the dishes, not once did either of the twins touch him in a sexual way. Only soft brief touches to his wrists, and Cas with a fairly chaste kiss.

Dean felt his heart pick up again and reminded himself to calm down. It was nothing. They were just behaving for once. Which was, unusual for them. Not unheard of. Everything was fine. He was going to go in to the living room, straddle one of them and give the other one hell of a show until they joined.

Dean smiled as he rinsed the dishes. _Yeah, that is what I’ll do._

When Dean went to the living room he was determined and sat in the first lap he came to, Jimmy, it turned out. He leaned down and kissed Jimmy with passion and felt Jimmy’s fingers dig into his thighs. That was good. Until Jimmy pressed against his chest and gently pushed him away.

“Dean, stop.” Dean’s heart sank to his stomach. This was it. _Fuck._ Dean held still. Not willing to move from the lap of one of the two people he loved.

Cas walked up from behind and put his arms around Dean. He placed a decently sized box, wrapped up in black paper with a silver bow. Dean shivered when Cas’ hot breath ghosted over his neck and he spoke into his ear.

“We want you to open this first.” Cas kissed him behind his ear, “Happy anniversary.”

Dean stared at the box before him and took it slowly. He was really confused now. Looking up at his boyfriends he saw only love and excitement from both of them. He swallowed and untied the bow. When he lifted the lid he was met with black tissue paper. This present was so carefully wrapped that he _knew_ it was Cas that wrapped it.

Jimmy’s hands moved back up Dean’s thighs and his thumbs rubbed comforting circles on them as he watched. Dean spared a quick glance up at Jimmy and saw an expression that could only be described as eager. It was almost as if Jimm himself was getting the gift. Dean unfolded the tissue paper and gasped quietly.

From the corner of his eye he saw Cas sit next to Jimmy, grinning like the cat that got the canary. “What do you think?”

Dean let his fingers carefully brush over several different colors and textures as his lips threatened to smile. He was not sure how to react. They were all beautiful. His throat was tight, “How did you know?” he barely whispered.

He gently moved them and looked at each pair so thoughtfully folded and placed in the order they were put on his wish list. “I actually, found some emails that I probably shouldn’t have read, but if you’re happy with this…” Cas trailed off.

“I’m really happy with this and excited too.” Jimmy chimed in.

Dean finally looked up into nearly identical blue eyes. “You guys are okay with this?”

“Dean, we are _more than_ okay with this.” Cas assured him.

“In fact. I’m so okay with it, I even bought myself some.” Jimmy winked at Dean, “I think we could really drive Cas wild if we both had on our pretty matching assless panties and bent over for him to spank us. Or fuck us. Or tie him up and make him watch you fuck me.”

Jimmy’s grip on Dean’s thighs got a little tighter and began moving up, inching closer to his dick, which was quickly taking interest. Jimmy in panties. Fuck. Yeah, he could get behind that. Quite literally.

Dean looked over to Cas to notice that their boyfriend was not unaffected. Dean grinned at him and leaned over lips brushing Cas’ but not quite touching.

“Would you like that, Cas? Would you like Jimmy and I like that?” he purred the words as he rolled his hips against Jimmy, carefully moving the box so he wouldn’t crush it.

Cas growled the word, “Yes.” Against Dean’s mouth before taking him in a passionate kiss. As soon as he pulled back he looked at Dean and Jimmy with dark eyes. “Now. I want that _now._ ”

Dean and Jimmy nearly tripped over each other getting to their bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed and want to come yell at me about it you can find me on Tumblr as [FormidablePassion](http://formidablepassion.tumblr.com)  
> I promise I’m nice.
> 
> If you are enjoying this story check out the [DCJ Big Bang](http://dcjbigbang.tumblr.com/) and consider signing up for what ever challenge we have going on over there at the moment!


End file.
